1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are used in various industrial fields owing to their many advantages. For example, secondary batteries are widely used as energy sources in mobile electronic devices, such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and laptop computers, as well as hybrid electric vehicles, to thereby solve problems, such as air pollution caused by internal combustion engine vehicles that use fossil fuels including gasoline and diesel oil.